Vocaloids in Warcraft : Prelude
by The Keyboard Poet
Summary: Kaito and his friends suddenly ended up in the world of Azeroth five years before the events of the Third War. How will they react? Rated T for some harsh language.
1. Kaito in Dalaran

"Holy crap, why did this boy sleeping in the garden?"

"I don't know. I don't think he was sleeping"

Kaito slowly opened his eyes as he heard two male voices talking to each other. The blue-haired vocaloid saw an armoured brown-haired man with a black-haired man in white robe. The armoured man holding a large hammer to his shoulder while the robed man hold a long staff with a whitish blue crystal at the top end.

"Maybe the orcs have stripped him naked and forced him to dancing like a drunkard" the armoured man said.

"For the last time, there are no orcs in Dalaran, Drake" the robed man replied.

"Oh, it looks like he's already wake up" the robed man noticed Kaito slowly raised his upper torso from the ground.

"Uhhh...where am i?" Kaito rubbed his eyes slowly as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a garden and and he can saw a lot of towering spires from here.

"Are you alright, young one?" the robed man asked.

"Yeah, maybe" Kaito reply slowly "By the way, who're you?"

"I'm Snorri Whitespell, just an average wizard in here" Snorri then pointed his finger to his friend "And this is my friend, Drake Foreverbound. He's a paladin"

"Can you tell me what's the name of this place? This place isn't looks like Crypton City after all" Kaito asked them.

"What? Are you joking? Are you really don't know where you're?" Drake asked in shock as the armoured guy started spinning himself like some crazy guy.

"You're in Dalaran, young one" Snorri answered.

Kaito's eyes suddenly widened in shock. He realized that he was not in Crypton City anymore. He quickly get up and running around the garden.

"What's the matter with him?" Drake asked the robed man. Snorri didn't say anything.

Kaito then rushed to the garden's archway started running along the streets.

"Come, Drake!" We must follow him quickly!" Snorri quickly followed Kaito to the streets.

"By the sweetest mead in Dalaran" Drake then followed his friend from behind

(A few minutes later)

"Meiko! Miku! Len! Rin!" Kaito screamed as he running along one of market streets in Dalaran. Drake and Snorri also followed him from behind.

"After this i want smack someone's ass" Drake said.

"Shut up and follow him" Snorri replied.

Kaito accidently breaked some clay vases and dodged some of wooden carts. He finally reached the end of the street, only to bumped into a blond-haired man with pointed ears, holding a staff in his hand. Both of them crashed on the ground.

"Ouch, my head" Kaito muttered. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't meant that!"

"You should be careful, human. If you want to play, then go somewhere else" the pointed ears replied as he raised from the ground and started walking away.

"Hey young one, are you alright?" the robed man asked as they finally reached him.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Kaito nodded as he raised slowly from the ground. "Why that guy has pointy ears?"

"Did you not have seen an elf before?" Snorri asked in shock.

"No" Kaito shooked his head.

"What? Are you serious? You never met an elf before? Did your teacher didn't teach you about their species?" Drake started spinning himself again.

No, no, i never met an elf before" Kaito replied.

"Well, young one, where are you come from?" Snorri asked.

"I came from Crypton City" Kaito replied.

"Crypton City? Where is it?" Snorri asked again.

"Maybe Crypton City is located under Maelstrom" Drake suggested.

"But he's a human like us, it's impossible to say that he's from the sea" the robed man said.

"Or perhaps he was summoned from space by orc warlocks" Drake suggested again.

"Please, can you stop saying foolish things, Drake?" Snorri started getting annoyed by Drake's foolish ideas.


	2. Meiko & The Woodfellow Family

Three days have passed since Kaito mysteriously 'appeared' in Dalaran. And not just that. He also missed his friends, especially Meiko. Although he always causing her a lot of trouble, He still cares deeply for her. And he also missed his beloved ice creams. Live without ice creams is like live without soul to him.

Kaito currently just staring at the outside of the window. He saw a lot of people on streets, mostly wizards. Humans, elves and even dwarves.

He quickly turned his face towards the window as he heard someone opened the door. It was Snorri who opened the door.

"Hey, buddy. I have prepared the lunch. Do you want to eat?" Snorri asked him.

"Uhhh...okay" Kaito nodded "Where's Drake?"

"Oh yeah, I've been searching for him, but i don't where he's" Snorri answered.

"Hey, Snorri, what's up?" Drake suddenly popped up from nowhere next to the wizard.

"Ahhh!" Snorri almost fell on the floor in shock but quickly regained his posture.

"Damn you, Drake! You just almost give me heart attack! By the way, where did you go earlier!?" Snorri scolded the paladin.

"Guess what? I've just found Lord Antonidas's secret harem. He's keeping a lot of girls in there" Drake said.

"Don't tell me that you're peeping the girls at the public bath again!" Snorri shouted in annoyed tone.

"You should join me, Snorri. It's a lot of fun" Drake said.

"If you do it again, i will tell Lord Uther about this and ask him to expel you from the Silver Hand immediately!" Snorri was extremely pissed now.

"Lord Uther only cares about smacking orc's ass" Drake said again.

Both of them suddenly heard someone's stomach growling.

"Uhhh...sorry, i'm guess that my stomach is really empty" Kaito said.

"Well, let's go for lunch, everyone" Snorri replied.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Quel'Thalas)

The brown-haired vocaloid slowly opened her eyes as she saw the face a long blonde-haired man with pointed ears staring at her.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" he asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

For the first time in her life, Meiko's scream can be heard from the distance of 100km. Even Sylvanas and her Ranger Corps could hear it.

"Do you hear that, Lady Sylvanas?" a high elf swordsman asked the Ranger-General of Silvermoon.

"Yeah, maybe it was a forest troll woman who lost her ring" Sylvanas replied.

Okay, back to Meiko.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Calm down!" The pointed ears screamed as she grabbed the pillow and hitting him like a madman.

"Who are you!? And what did you have done to me!? Meiko yelled.

"I swear to the Light i didn't do anything!" the man cowered in fear.

"Don't lie to me, you son of bitch!" Meiko growled as her expression quickly become more scarier than ever.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter?" a short haired young girl in full armour minus helmet with pointed ears entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the situation.

"Don't tell me that you're doing something inappropriate again, brother" the armoured girl stared at her brother suspiciously.

"Please, Smyrna i didn't do anything inappropriate! I swear it! I just want to check if she's already wake up!" the man replied as he swiftly crawled to the armoured girl's feet and clinged on it. A sigh of annoyance released from her mouth.

"Well, i'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He's an idiot, you know" Smyrna said as she rubbed her head. Meiko then released the pillow and sit on the bed. Meiko then just watching them talking in each other in a language that she couldn't understand at all.

"You guys are not humans...isn't it?" Meiko asked.

"Of course not. We're elves. High elves of Quel'Thalas." the man answered "You never seen an elf before?"

Meiko just shooked her head.

"How did i get here?" Meiko asked in confusion.

"I found you at the backyard last night, and you were drunk that time" Thorias said.

"And you chased my brother non-stop until i managed to stop you" Smyrna added as she pointed her thumb towards him.

"Oh, sorry about that" Meiko apologized, rubbed her head.

"Where are you come from?" Smyrna asked the vocaloid.

"Well...i came from Crypton City" Meiko answered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Crypton City? I never heard about it" the man said.

"Can you stop clinging at my feet now?" Smyrna asked her brother in irritation.

"Oh sorry, little sis" the man stopped clinging to his sister's feet and raised himself from the floor.

"Well, as for now, you should rest yourself, girl" the man said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Thorias Woodfellow" he then pointed his thumb finger towards Smyrna. "And Smyrna is my younger sister"

"Can you tell us what's your name?" Smyrna asked.

"Meiko" Meiko answered slowly.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Meiko" Smyrna replied with a smile "By the way, i must go now. If my brother doing something inappropiate again, just tell me, okay? See you guys later" Smyrna quickly rushed out from the room.

"Alright, i want to prepare the lunch, so i hope you didn't do anything crazy. Stay safe, okay?" Thorias said. Meiko quickly grabbed the pillow and throw it to him.

"Ouch!"

"Fuck you, Thorias" she muttered.

(Back to Kaito and his new friends)

"Okay, this is the first time i'm eating pink-coloured mushroom soup" Kaito slowly raised the spoon to his mouth.

"Well, this type of mushroom is only available in Dalaran" Snorri replied "Oh yeah, i forgot to ask you something" Snorri said.

"What's it?" Kaito's face glanced at the wizard.

"What's your name, buddy?" Snorri asked.

"Kaito"

"What a beautiful name" Drake said.

"Snorri, why there are a lot of wizards in in this city?" Kaito asked.

"That because Dalaran is a haven of wizards and the main center of arcane study. Moreover, Dalaran itself is a magocratic nation, which means this city is ruled by wizards" Snorri answered.

"Wow, amazing" Kaito was intrigued by Snorri's explanation.

"That was the biggest discrimination i've heard. They never allowed any non-wizards to rule this city. I even sent a petition to the Council of Six, but they just think of it as a joke" Drake said.

"They don't have time to listen to your complaints, you prick" Snorri replied.

"Lightdammit" Drake cursed.


	3. Blackwood Trolls

(Somewhere in Eastern Lordaeron, near the Alterac Mountains)

The teal haired vocaloid slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision slowly become more clear. She then realized that she was in a wooden cage! She saw a group of green-skinned humanoid creatures with long arms, tusks and ears with wild-styled hairs outside the cage. Those creatures were seen talking in a language that she couldn't understand.

"Looks like she's already awake, mon" said one on those creatures.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Miku screamed in fear. She covered her face with her hands, feeling terrified to look at them.

"She screamed! Hahahahahaha!" another creature said.

Soon, their chieftain then walked towards Miku's cage with evil grin, carrying in his left hand a wooden wand with a skull at the top end of the wand.

"Did you enjoy yer sleep in there, you bug?" the chieftain asked in mocked tone.

"G-get away from me!" Miku yelled.

"Bwahahahaha, how-"

SPLASH!

One of the green-skinned creatures suddenly splashed a bucket of water towards the chieftain out of sudden.

"Splarrk, whadda heck are ya doing?" the chieftain asked in anger.

"Coolin yer body, chieftain. Da temperature is very hot today" Splarrk replied.

"I've told ya so many times, i don't care if i get roasted under da scorchin sun! Now get away from me!" the chieftain shouted.

"Sorry, chieftain" the creature said before he walked away.

"W-who are you, monster!?" Miku asked in fear.

"I'm Warlock Kral'Uk, chieftain of Blackwood Trolls!" the chieftain answered.

"Blackwood...Trolls?"

"Yes! Blackwood Trolls! Our tribe have aligned ourselves with da Blackrock Slavers and anyone we catch, dey will be sent to dem! Oh, and we also have captured yer friends as well!" Kral'Uk said as he pointed his index finger towards another wooden cages a few meters from her cage.

"MIKU!"

Miku quickly turned her face towards the cages. She could see her beloved friends, Len, Rin, Luka, and Lily, imprisoned in the cages.

"Miku! are you alright!?" Luka shouted.

"I'm fine, Luka!" Miku replied.

"Somebody please help us!" Len and Rin cried in unison.

"Bwahahahahaha! No one is going to help ya, ugly bugs!" Kral'Uk said.

"Let us go, Kramok!" Lily yelled.

"Da name is Kral'Uk, ya bug!" Kral'Uk yelled back "Zarogg!"

"Yes, chieftain?" One of the trolls walked towards his chieftain.

"Go to da Blackrock Slavers Village and tell da Farseer Mazrigos dat we have captured some humans. I'm sure da Blackrock Slavers will be delighted to have some human slaves" Kral'Uk ordered.

"Yes, chieftain" Zarogg nodded before quickly walked away.

"Let us out, you freaks!" Miku screamed as her tears started falling from her eyes.

"Bwahahahahaha! Cry, bug! Cry! I bet no one will come to save ya bugs!" Kral'Uk mocked.

Deep in her heart, Miku hoped that someone will rescue them from these blasted trolls.

(Meanwhile, at Alliance Camp in Western Lordaeron)

"You called me, Lord Uther?" A young paladin entered the room, carrying a maul in his right hand. One of the greatest paladins of Lordaeron, Lord Uther The Lightbringer was seen standing at a wooden table full of maps. The young paladin quickly walked towards the table.

"Come on, lad. You're the only one named Louis Lanefall here" Uther replied sarcastically.

Louis Lanefall, a young paladin hailing from Strahnbrad. One of Lord Uther's best apprentices, he has devoted himself to protect the citizens of Lordaeron from any threats.

"Well, i doubt if there's only just one Louis Lanefall in Azeroth" Louis joked.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" Uther replied with a smile.

"Why did you called me here, Lord Uther?" Louis asked.

"Well, our scouts just found a forest troll village near our camp, and we believe it's the village of Blackwood Tribe" Uther explained.

"Blackwood Tribe? You mean the forest troll tribe that aligned themselves with the Blackrock orcs, right?" Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly" Uther nodded.

"I just don't understand, why these forest trolls choose to align themselves with the orcs? I thought the forest trolls have already abandoned the Horde" Louis asked in a bit of confusion.

"Not all of them. Some of forest trolls still serve the Blackrock Clan as headhunters" Uther answered "As i suspected, the Blackwood Trolls likely have some connection with the Blackrock Slavers. Every person captured by those trolls will be sent to them"

"And then what will happen to them?" Louis asked again.

"The lucky ones will be forced to do manual labor, but the unlucky ones will be sacrificed to their demon masters" Uther explained.

"Damn it" Louis muttered.

"Now, if you're feeling up to it, i want you to lead the attack" Uther said.

"Really!?" Louis was shocked "You're not joking right?"

"Of course not. Did i say i was joking right now?" Uther asked in a bit of sarcasm.

"No" Louis shooked his head.

"Well, since the Bloodhill Bandits are rampaging again, i must stay here to defend the camp" Uther said again.

"Then i will lead the attack. Don't worry Lord Uther, i promise that i will make you proud" Louis said.

"Hahaha, that's my boy" Uther placed his hand on Louis's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lord Uther" Louis said.

"You're welcome" Uther replied "Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you, lad. Another paladin from Quel'Thalas will assist you in attacking the trolls"

"Quel'Thalas? Who?" Louis was wondered by what was Uther said.

"Lord Uther!" a footman suddenly ran into the room "Miss Smyrna Woodfellow has arrived!" soon, a young high elf female paladin then entered the room.

"Miss Smyrna Woodfellow at your service, my lord!" Smyrna gives a salute.

(Back to Miku and friends)

SPLASH!

The Kagamines just got splashed with a bucket of water by Splarrk. The trolls just laughed at them like some circus freaks.

"That was mean, you freaks!" Len shouted.

"What? I can't hear ya" Splarrk taunted him, pretending couldn't hear what Len said.

"I said, that was MEAN, you FREAKS!"

"Oooo, dat boy is already angry" another troll said. Len just death glared at the trolls, clenching his fist.

"Stop messing with my friends, you monsters!" Lily shouted.

"And what ya can do? Shreddin our heads off? Hahahahahaha!" a troll with missing left ear mocked her.

Soon, Kral'Uk with a few of troll warlocks quickly rushed towards the trolls.

"Quickly ya fools! Da human bandits are movin towards our village! Get ready for da battle!" Kral'Uk ordered. The trolls then grabbed their weapons and walked away from the village.

"Please, i hope someone will save us from here" Luka said with sad tone.

"Yeah, i hope so" Lily sighed as she glanced towards Len and Rin.

"Damn it, why the trolls are very rude?" Len asked in a bit of annoyance.

"They're just a bunch of feeble-minded creatures after all" Lily replied as she crossed her arms.

"Guys!"

They quickly glanced towards Miku's cage.

"I'm hungry! Can you give me some leeks please?" Miku said.

"She still cared about leeks even at this time?" Len facepalmed at this.


	4. Drake's Little Friend

Kaito was so bored. He just laying on the couch for hours and did not doing anything at all. He just stared at a painting hung on the wall. The painting reminds him so much of ice creams, his favorite delicacy.

"Why ice creams didn't exist on Azeroth..." Kaito murmured, his saliva is dripping from his mouth.

Only Kaito was in the house now. Snorri was joining a group of wizards to Silvermoon City for some reasons he refused to tell. As for Drake, he was visiting his friend who lives in a village near Dalaran. Today is his friend's birthday after all.

As Kaito was shrouded with his boredom, he noticed someone opened the door. It was Drake who opened the door.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Drake said.

"Nothing. I'm so booooooored" Kaito answered in bored tone as he was still lying on the couch. "How was your friend's birthday?"

"It was great! He even burn his own house" Drake replied.

"What!?" Kaito quickly raised himself from the couch in shock.

"Just kidding" Drake said "If only Snorri was present now, i could tell him something important"

"What's it?" Kaito asked.

"When i was walking back from my friend's house, an apprentice wizard told me that an infamous artifact thief, the Cat Thief is appearing again in Dalaran. If anyone successfully catch the thief, the person will get 100,000 gold coins as the reward. If i catch the thief and get the reward, i want to buy an awesome ship and become an ocean explorer" Drake explained.

"Ok, i got it" Kaito nodded.

"But it will be more fun if Snorri joins me too. I want to buy a giant teddy bear for him. His mom told me that he want a giant teddy bear since he was 5 years old" Drake said.

"It looks like you will catch the thief alone after all" Kaito replied.

"Then perhaps i can seek this person. He's smart and wise, with years of life experience..." Drake said again. Kaito began to wonder who is this person.

(Meanwhile, on the expedition to the village of Blackwood Trolls)

Kral'Uk and his lackeys were seen gathered at a goblin observatory. Kral'Uk was standing nearby one of trolls who was using a telescope, trying to scout the enemies.

"Did ya see anything yet, Klorck?" Kral'Uk asked the troll.

The troll spotted a battalion of human footmen knights, dwarven riflemen and mortar teams, elven priests with two paladins marching into the forest via the telescope.

"Yes, chieftain. Da humans are coming" Klorck answered.

"Perfect, perfect! We have set a plentiful of traps for dem!" Kral'Uk grinned.

Meanwhile, Louis was leading a regiment of soldiers through the woods. The bridge crossing Tattendaugh River is finally completed. What else? It's time to show the trolls who's the real boss.

"Wait! I'm tired!" the captain said.

"Oh come on, captain. We have moving for ten minutes and you're already tired?" Louis asked.

"You know, i'm the person who easily get tired" the captain replied as he grabbed a pouch of water.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Louis sighed "We rest for a while, everyone!"

"Well, i suggest that the captain should exercises more" a young female high elven said in joking manner. Speaking about this girl, remember about Smyrna from Chapter 2? Smyrna Woodfellow, that's her. She initially wants to be a priestess of Holy Light, but later chosed to become a paladin after her father slain by a troll warlord in a battle during Troll Wars. And she's the person who assigned by Lord Uther to assist him in this task

"You're definitely right" he said as he glanced at her. "I never seen a high elf paladin before"

"Sounds pretty weird, right? High elf paladins are rare, but they're exist actually" she chuckled. "I'm a high elf, but i'm also a paladin. I'm still obliged to help Lordaeron no matter what. Even High King Foolstrider couldn't deny such a fact"

"Wow, you hate your own king?" he was surprised by her words.

"Fuck him. He's not my king. It pains me when he led Quel'Thalas to left the Alliance" she replied.

"Well, that makes sense" he said.

As the soldiers were still marching, something bad happens.

BOOM!

A footman just stepped on goblin land mines, badly injured.

"Goblin land mines! The trolls may have placed it!" Louis said as the young paladins quickly rushed to the injured footman.

"It looks like they're trying to delay our advance!" she growled.

The number of injured soldiers increased as more of them stepped on goblin land mines.

"This is bad! a lot of soldiers are injured!" she said.

"Priests, heal those who are injured quickly!" Louis ordered as he finished healing the injured footman's wounds. The priests quickly rushed to the injured soldiers.

Louis started feeling uneasy right now. Did the trolls already prepared to halt their advance?

(Back to Kaito and Drake)

Kaito and Drake were currently at the outskirts of Dalaran. Kaito has been following Drake for almost an hour.

"Can't we rest for a while, Drake? I'm tired" Kaito asked in tired expression.

"No time for talking, buddy. We must reach him quickly" Drake objected.

Finally, they reached a small brown tent next to a large tree. A campfire was also seen near the tent.

"Are you sure your friend lives here?" Kaito asked.

"He lives in a hut before, but a pyromaniac ogre burned his beloved hut, that's why he lives in a tent" Drake replied.

"Why can't he just build a new hut?" Kaito asked again.

"He doesn't have enough money to build a new one and the Bank of Dalaran refused to gave him loan" Drake answered.

"That was so shit" Kaito muttered.

"Exactly" Drake said as he walked towards the tent.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Maybe he was sleeping in his tent" Kaito said.

Drake then checked inside the tent, but he found no one inside.

"He wasn't in the tent. I think someone has kidnap him" Drake said.

"What are you worrying about, Drake? I'm sure your friend is fine. Maybe he was going searching for food" Kaito replied.

"I'm up here"

Both Kaito and Drake stared at a small green-skinned creature sitting on a tree branch, holding a rifle.

"There you are, Bobbey" Drake said.

"Ahahaha, long time no see, friend" the creature replied as he jumped from the tree branch and landed safely on the ground. "What brings you here, friend?"

"Do you still remembered about the Cat Thief?" Drake asked.

"Hmm, you want to say the thief appeared again, right?" Bobbey guessed.

"You got it right, little friend" Drake said.

"Jackpot! Now i have the chance to shoot her again!" Bobbey shouted happily as he jumped in joy.

"By the way, where's your wizard friend?" Bobbey's eyes then focused on the blue-haired vocaloid "And who's this boy, Drake?"

"He's my new friend, Kaito. He just summoned here from space by orc warlocks" Drake said.

"Eh!? No, not really, i ju-"

"Yeah okay, i got it" Bobbey interrupted Kaito's speech. "My name is Bobbey Woodcrafter, the best goblin rifleman ever in Azeroth"

"Nice to meet you...Bobbey" Kaito greeted the goblin in awkward tone as he rubbed his head.

"Ahahaha, you remind me a lot of a person very close to me, i haven't meet him for a long time. Like Snorri, he's also a wizard" Bobbey replied.

"Talking about Snorri, he couldn't join us because he was going to a place known as Silvermoon City with a group of wizards" Kaito said.

"That was so bullshit, why he must go to a shitty place like Silvermoon City? The elves could be a nuisance sometimes" Drake complained.

"But Snorri said there are lot of awesome things there" Kaito said.

"There no such awesome things other than sexy spires of Dalaran" Drake replied.

"Come on Drake, Silvermoon City is one of the most prestigious cities in Eastern Kingdoms" Bobbey replied.

"Whatever you say, little buddy. Do you want drink some beers later?" Drake asked.

"Sure buddy, it's a long time since we last drink together" Bobbey grinned "Now, let's go hunting!"


	5. The Cat Thief

Now, with the self-proclaimed best goblin rifleman ever joined them, perhaps it would be easier to catch the Cat Thief. Or maybe not?

"Ah, Dalaran. Always crowded by wizards" Bobbey said as he saw wizards everywhere. The trio were currently walking in one of the streets of Dalaran.

"Yeah, but wizards could be a nuisance sometimes" Drake replied.

"I'm guess Snorri would be mad if say that in front of him" Kaito said.

"I have convinced Snorri so many times to become a paladin before, but he still wants to become a wizard" Drake replied.

"Come on, lad. Being a wizard is fun! With magics in your hand, you can do anything impossible for a normal person to do, like teleporting or become invisible" Bobbey explained.

"Wow" Kaito was amazed by Bobbey's words.

"Whatever you say, Bobbey but i don't magics to live" Drake said.

"Hey boy, i think you should become a wizard" Bobbey spoke to Kaito.

"Me? A wizard?"

"Yeah, you can ask Snorri to teach you" Bobbey suggested.

"Ok" Kaito just nodded slowly.

"No, don't be a wizard, buddy. If you become a wizard, they will force you to clean Lord Antonidas's personal toilet every day" Drake objected.

"Oh, Drake. You're really arcanophobic, you know?" Bobbey huffed.

"I don't care if i'm arcanophobic or not, i just don't want any of my friend to become a slave of retardness" Drake said.

"You're already a slave of retardness, Drake" Bobbey replied.

"I am?"

"Yeah" Bobbey nodded.

"That means i'm a bullshit" Drake said.

As they continue their walk, Drake glanced at nearby building. Guess what? He spotted someone sitting on the rooftop.

The person is a long blonde-haired neko girl dressed like a night elf warden.

"Hey look! It's the Cat Thief! We have found her! Bobbey, let's kill her now!" Drake pointed his index finger towards the neko girl while raising his warhammer.

"What the heck! A neko girl!?" Kaito shouted in disbelief.

"Jackpot!" Bobbey quickly aimed his rifle towards the neko girl and shoot her on the spot. Unfortunately, the neko girl vanished out of sudden before the bullet could reach the target.

"She's...disappeared?" Kaito muttered in disbelief.

"Damn it! She disappeared like a magical fly before your bullet can kiss her!" Drake shouted in disappointment.

"It's looks like she's using her blink abilities and teleporting somewhere nearby" Bobbey replied.

"Then it's time teach her a lesson!" Drake said.

Unbeknownst to them, the Cat Thief was hiding behind a wall before walked away from there.

(Meanwhile, on the expedition to the village of Blackwood Trolls)

As the priests were busy healing the injured soldiers, Krolck still observed the situation via the telescope.

"Krolck, tell me about da situation. I'm grown tired of waitin" Kral'Uk asked.

"We successfully delayed dem for now, chieftain" Krolck answered.

"Good" Kral'Uk grinned as he take out his communication gem from his cloak "Send da zeppelins now"

As a few minutes passed, 3 goblin zeppelins were seen floating above the soldiers of Lordaeron.

"Goblin zeppelins? What're they doing here?" Louis muttered.

"Did you ask for some reinforcements, sir?" a footman asked.

"No, i didn't" Louis shooked his head.

"Is that a barrel?" Smyrna spotted a barrel fell from one of the zeppelins.

BOOM!

The barrel exploded as it reached the ground.

"Explosive barrels! Take cover!" A footman shouted.

Things became getting more tense as more and more explosive barrels fell on the ground. The soldiers of Lordaeron running away in every directions, trying to avoid explosive barrels.

"Holy shit, if only we have a squad of gryphon riders" Louis muttered.

"Bloody hell, what's going on here?" an elderly gnoll carrying a wooden wand suddenly approached the young paladin from nowhere.

"We're just getting attacked by those zeppelins!" Louis answered as he pointed his index finger towards the zeppelins.

"They should know that a large group of red dragons are coming here" The gnoll said.

"Red dragons?" Louis raised his eyebrows.

Just as what the gnoll said, a large group of red dragons breathing flames towards the zeppelins. All of the zeppelins crashed on the ground in flames.

"Well, at least the Light answered my prayers" Louis said.

Meanwhile, Krolck just observed the situation in shock.

"Chieftain, i have some bad news" Krolck said.

"Don't tell me dat dey get some gryphons" Kral'Uk replied angrily.

"It's much worse, chieftain. Dey're using red dragons" Krolck answered.

"Aaaaaargh! Damn dose humans! They always ruined mah plan!" Kral'Uk screamed in anger "Where's dat renegade human wizard!?"

"He's arrived, chieftain" one of the trolls walked towards him with a young long brown-haired man wearing brown cape.

"Why did you called me here?" the wizard asked.

(Back to Kaito and the gang)

"Holy shit! I can't believe she escaped like a magical fly!" Drake said as the trio was searching the thief in a street.

"Don't worry, pal. We will get her this time" Bobbey replied.

Suddenly, they spotted a long blonde-haired person with cat ears standing at the end of the street, but the person's clothes are different from the Cat Thief.

"Jackpot! Now we have found her again!" Bobbey said in joy.

"But she looks different from that thief!" Kaito replied.

"Don't be fooled, buddy. You must have been bewitched by her" Drake said.

"I didn't bewitched by anyone, Drake" Kaito sighed.

"Whatever you say, we must catch her once and for all" Drake said as he ran towards the person.

"Gotcha!" Drake then gripped her left arm.

"Hey! what're you doing!?" the girl screamed.

Wait, Kaito knew this person. Like him, the girl is also a vocaloid.

"SeeU!?"

"Kaito!?"

"You know her?" Bobbey asked the male vocaloid.

"Of course! She's my friend!" Kaito answered.

"Kaito, what're you doing here?" SeeU asked as Drake released her left arm.

"I want to ask the same thing too, SeeU" Kaito replied.

"Now we got another space human summoned by the orc warlocks" Drake said.

Everyone then stared at Drake with strange expression.

"What?" Drake said.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where's Violet Citadel?" A high elven priest asked the paladin as he approached him.

"I don't know what're you talking about, please leave me alone" Drake answered.

"Okay then" the high elven priest then walked away.

"Oh, i'm so glad that i wasn't alone anymore. I have been wandering around this place for hours and everyone doesn't understand what am i say! Nyaaa!" SeeU cried.

"Maybe the Light has destined you to wander around the lands of Azeroth forever" Drake said.

"What!?" SeeU now was crying louder than ever.

"Just kidding" Drake said.

"Hey, i'm sorry to interrupt but we should focus on our main priority right now" Bobbey spoke to the paladin.

"You're right. The Cat Thief! We must catch her before it's too late!" Drake said as he began to speeding away.

"Time to go, yeeeeeha!" Bobbey then followed Drake from behind.

"Geez, why they can't wait for a while?" Kaito sighed.


	6. Paladins, Wizard, Farstrider

"First, it's goblin land minds. Then, it's goblin zeppelins dropping explosive barrels. What trick will they use this time?" Louis muttered in anger.

Suddenly, the earth trembled. A 10th feet tall rocky humanoid creature emerged from the ground out of sudden.

An earth golem just appeared in front of them.

"Golem!" Louis shouted.

A dwarven mortar team tried to shoot the golem, however the golem managed to dodged it. Louis then striked at the golem's left feet. But the golem's left leg only suffered a little damage.

"Damn, this stone guy is really tough" Louis said.

As the young paladin was busy dealing with the earth golem, someone was watching them from the trees.

Artois Fireflower, one of the renegade wizards of Dalaran. Being a skillful wizard, he is one of Warlock Kral'Uk's most trusted mercenaries. Standing next to the left and right of him was the troll twins, Spit and Cork. The troll twins was tasked by Kral'Uk to escort Artois, though the wizard told the troll chieftain so many times that he didn't need any escorts.

"So, your boss wants me to drive them back? Artois asked.

"Exactly" Cork answered.

"Da boss want ya to handle dem" "Spit said.

"Okay, i get it now" Artois replied.

Raising his staff, he conjured countless waves of ice shards from the sky. The soldiers of Lordaeron meanwhile, were unprepared for this.

"Ice shards! Raise your shields!" the footman captain ordered as the rest of footmen raised their shields.

"Ice shards?" Louis was shocked.

"This is must be work of their priests!" Smyrna said.

When the soldiers of Lordaeron were overwhelmed by ice shards, the golem quickly make its move, attacking any soldiers it could see.

"Okay, this is not good" Smyrna said.

The golem rushed towards Smyrna, almost punched her but she quickly dodged it. She quickly took this opportunity to strike the golem's damaged leg, successfully damaged it. The golem then fell on the ground before the male paladin smashed it's head.

"Da blasted paladins destroyed yer golem!" Cork said. The wizard didn't said anything.

Artois was in unhappy mode when the paladins were victorious against his golem. However, he still not finished yet. He will make sure that the paladins will fall on their knees. Raising his hand, he conjured another earth golem to attack the soldiers, much to the chagrin of the paladins.

"We just killed a golem and another golem appeared?" Louis said in disbelieve.

"But still we don't have any other choice than fight it again" Smyrna said.

The golem charged towards the paladins, jumped before delivered them a punch, but the paladins quickly activate their divine shield, making it's hands cracked so much.

Artois was shocked. He forgot the fact that paladins can activate their divine shields when they're in danger. And Artois doesn't have that ability.

"Can ya do something powerful?" Spit asked.

"Come on pal, i couldn't create powerful spells like ruling magocrats of Dalaran!" Artois replied.

"Our chieftain didn't pay ya for nothing" Cork said.

"And your chieftain also didn't pay both of you for nothing too!" Artois replied again.

As the golem lose one of it's hands, Louis and Smyrna quickly split into other directions. The golem was confused, which one should it strike first.

Using this opportunity, Louis and Smyrna striked both of it's legs, making it fell on the ground, much to the wizard's chagrin. Artois just shooked his head while the troll twins cursed in anger.

"Enough of this! I'm going home!" Artois shouted.

"Hey, ya not going anywhere!" Spit said.

The soldiers of Lordaeron had enough with this. The trolls had messed up with them too much, gave them so much troubles. And they couldn't let it happening again.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron! The trolls has gave us so much trouble! No more! Now it's time to teach them a lesson! For Lordaeron!" Louis shouted.

"For Lordaeron!" The soldiers cheered.

(Somewhere in Quel'Thalas)

Being a Farstrider is not easy. A Farstrider must have a high commitment to protect Quel'Thalassian borders from any dangers and threats, even an inch.

While there are the greatest of Farstriders in Quel'Thalas, that doesn't meant that the worse of Farstriders didn't exist at all.

Elora Ravengas, for example. She's a Farstrider with very bad reputation. Every tasks assigned to her will ended in failure. When the Farstriders were busy patrolling the border areas, she just sleep beneath a tree instead. While most of Farstriders arrived early, she always arrived late. And she always defied every orders given to her, even if the orders comes from the Ranger-General of Silvermoon herself.

When she wasn't busy with her duties, she always spend her time for hunting her favorite meal.

STAGS!

Her eyes focused on a stag near a huge bush. She aimed her arrow carefully, waiting for the right time to put an end to it's life.

The arrow has finally launched from her bow. Will it hit the target?

Unfortunately, no. The stag ran away before the arrow hit it. She's not lucky this time.

"Damn" she cursed silently.

She then looked at sky. Grey clouds covered the sky, making the sun unvisible in the sky. A flash of lightning suddenly emerged from the clouds.

"Looks like i must go home now" Elora said.

However, as she almost walked away from there, she spotted a male person behind a tree. And he looks like a human either.

"Who's that? A human?" Elora's eyebrows arched in curiousity.

Elora quickly walked towards the tree. And her sight never lied! It's a human! (Actually it's a vocaloid)

The male person has a purple long hair tied into a ponytail and wore a light purple cloth she never seen before (actually it's a kimono). His cloth is heavily stained by blood, and so does his head. That means only one thing. He's injured.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elora asked with worried expression.

"No" the male guy replied "W-who are you?"

"I have no time to answer your question. Come with me now" Elora said as she quickly carried the guy on her shoulders.

Speaking about finding a healer, she knows someone who experienced at this, someone that she acknowledge as a reliable friend.

(Somewhere in Silverpine Forest)

"Sensei, wake up!"

The black-haired vocaloid slowly opened his eyes. He saw a black-haired little female vocaloid wearing white long-sleeved red dress.

"Ugh, where are we, Yuki?" Kiyoteru asked as he looked at his surroundings. He saw a lot of tall, silver-barked pines everywhere.

"Oh my god, looks like we're in the forest after all" Kiyoteru said.


	7. Magic & Heal

Meiko's eyes widened as she stared at a maroon-covered book Thorias bought for her yesterday. And the title of the book is...

"Basic Thalassian for Humans"

"Where did you get this book?" Meiko asked.

"I bought it from a bookstore in Silvermoon yesterday. You know, since you're in Quel'Thalas, I think it's best for you to learn speaking language of the elves" Thorias replied.

Speaking about this, Meiko still remembered when Kaito bought her a book for her birthday last year.

(Flashback)

"Hey Meiko, i just bought this from a bookstore" Kaito said cheerily as he handed her a paper bag.

"What's it?" Meiko asked as she checked inside the paper bag. It's a maroon-covered book entitled "Learn Spanish for Beginners".

"Why did you bought this book?" Meiko asked curiously.

"Well, since we will go to Spain next week, what about if we learn to speak Spanish for a while?" Kaito suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Meiko just nodded slowly.

(End of flashback)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hey, sissy boy! Open the door now!"

They just heard a voice of a woman screamed from the outside. And Thorias knew this woman. A woman he dislike the most. But he still acknowledges her as a friend.

"Sissy boy? Ahahahahaha!" Meiko giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Thorias growled in annoyance. One of things that Thorias hate most when everyone called him sissy boy. Such an upleasant memories still not forgotten in his mind after all.

(Flashback)

It's a peaceful day in Spilltree Village, Quel'Thalas, but not a peaceful day for Thorias. And he hopes he will get rid of this unpleasant memory from his mind forever.

The young Thorias was surrounded by a group of young elves. His face was showing embarrased expression right now. But why?

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Oh yeah, he was being laughed at by them after all.

"Boooo! Thorias is a sissy boy! He screams like a girl" the young Elora mocked him.

"Hey, i think you should stop dressing like a boy, hahahahahaha!" a young elf boy laughed.

"Sorry, i don't have any comments to say" another elf boy replied as he was poked from behind "Hey, stop poking me!"

Thorias just stood on the ground, covering his face in embarrasment.

(End of flashback)

With a bit of annoyed expression on his face, he walked to the door and opened it.

An elf woman wearing a brown hood cape was standing in front of him, carrying an injured man wearing some kind of clothes Thorias has no idea at all (like i said in previous chapter, it's a kimono)

"What do- Hey, what happened!?"

"No idea, i just found him in the forest earlier when i was hunting for some freaking stags" The elf woman replied "Now take him inside now! We don't have much time to waste!"

"Okay, okay!" Thorias nodded in panic as they bring the man inside the house.

"Hey Thorias, what hap-"

Meiko's eyes widened at what was she saw.

That injured man is...

Her friend, a fellow vocaloid.

"Gakupo!?"

And the purple-haired vocaloid looked at one of his closest friends, he never thought that he will meet Meiko here, in this strange land.

"Meiko?"

(Back to Silverpine Forest)

For three hours, Yuki and her favorite teacher walked through the looming woods. Only two hours left before the sun sets for today, and they still didn't reached the end of the forest.

If only they bring their camping equipment now, it wouldn't be a problem if they didn't find way out from the forest.

"Sensei?"

Kiyoteru looked at his student.

"I'm hungry" Yuki said with tired expression.

Speaking about food, they still not found anything to eat yet. Poor them.

"Don't worry, Yuki. We will find a food soon" Kiyoteru assured the girl with a smile.

Wait a minute.

Kiyoteru just realized that he just buy an energy bar. He quickly checked his black jacket. And what else? he found it!

Yeah, he's feeling hungry and tired now, but...

Yuki is like his own daughter, a father would always tried to make her daughter happy.

Here" Kiyoteru gently gave the energy bar to Yuki.

"Thanks, sensei" Yuki thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome" Kiyoteru replied.

"Ruuuuuuuuuun!"

They just heard someone screaming from nowhere, but who?

Just as the author said, they spotted two men running towards their direction, chased by A LARGE BROWN BEAR!

"What the heck!? A bear!?" Kiyoteru's eyes widened in fear.

Not wasting the time anymore, Kiyoteru quicky grabbed Yuki on his shoulder and started running away from the bear, joining the other two.

Their speed is matching the speed of cheetah, dodging any trees in front of them.

"You right, we shouldn't disturb a sleeping bear in the first place!" a man in black shirt said.

"Bah! I told you earlier but you just ignored what am i saying!" another man in white shirt replied as he turned his gaze towards Kiyoteru "Oh hey buddy, what's your name?"

"Kiyoteru"

"My name is Darren" the man in white shirt said "And your name sounds weird to me"

"Bridge!"

They heard what was the man in the black shirt said. They're finally reached a bridge.

But something unexpected was happening.

The bear jumped with superhuman strength before landing in front of them.

"Holy shit! did we just been chased by a bear god!?" the man in black shirt screamed in fear.

Fortunately, the luck was on their side. just as the bear were ready to finish them all, countless wave of ice shards started falling from the sky, forced the bear away to ran away from them.

It's the work of an elderly man with black long beard holding a staff, riding on a black horse, and he's wearing...changshan?

"Looks like i'm arrived at the right time to the rescue" the long-bearded man said.

"Gandrovir!" the man in black shirt shouted in joy "I thought you're still in Dalaran!"

"I'm guessing that it's a long time since my last visit to my hometown" the long-bearded man replied.

"Who's that guy?" Kiyoteru asked Darren.

"Oh, he's an old neighbour of ours, and he's a wizard" Darren answered.

"Wizard?" Kiyoteru's eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Am i just transported into the land of magic?" Kiyoteru asked himself.

(Back to Meiko others)

As Thorias casting the healing spell, his hand glowed in pure, blissful light. Gakupo's wounds has finally vanished in seconds and he wasn't feeling the pain anymore.

"The pain...it's gone" Gakupo said slowly.

"There are no such wounds that couldn't be healed by the miracle of Light, my friend" Thorias replied.

"But the Light still couldn't healing you from your fear of spiders" Elora joked.

"Hey!" Thorias started getting annoyed by her. He clenched his fist in silent anger.

"Ooo, i'm scaaaaaared" Elora mocked.

As for Gakupo, he slowly turned his face towards Meiko.

"I'm so glad that Thorias finally healed your wounds" Meiko said.

"Yeah" Gakupo nodded "How you end up here anyway?"

"Uh...it's a long story, i will tell you later" Meiko said.

"May i ask, how did you getting injured in the forest earlier?" Elora interrupted.

"Well...it's a long story too" Gakupo replied.

"Let me guess first" Elora said as she placed her hand on her chin "Did you were ambushed by forest trolls?"

"Forest trolls? What kind of creature was that?" Gakupo's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Okay, okay, i changed my question, did you were ambushed by green-skinned creatures?"

"Yes" Gakupo nodded.

"Orcs?" Thorias interrupted.

Elora's eyes death glared at him and out of sudden, Elora pinched his ear in anger.

"For your information, there are no ORCS in Quel'Thalas, Mister Woodfellow!"

"But I'm just kidding!" Thorias screamed in pain. "But who knows if there is hidden orc encampments somewhere!"

Meiko couldn't stop giggling when she saw Elora pinched his ear. It reminds her a lot when she always pinched Kaito's ears for his dumb actions.

(Somewhere to the north of Tattendaugh River)

If any person traveled to the north of Tattendaugh River, they will find a murloc village. The murlocs in this village are different from your typical hostile murlocs, they're friendly indeed.

Their chieftain, Keg is a well known murloc shaman. A believer in coexistence, he's willing to heal any injured person, murlocs or non-murlocs alike.

Speaking about him, he just returned from the forest, searching for some magical herbs. He's currently heading to his hut now.

Speaking about magical herbs, he wants to heal someone he saved earlier...


	8. Three Days Ago

Before i continue with their journey, it's time to time travel back to three days ago, in the night. Lol.

And we started with SeeU first.

SeeU could felt something licked her face. And she felt that it was a some kind animal who did it.

And her guess was right.

When she opened her eyes, it was a sheep who licked her face. Oh shit.

"Aaaaaah!"

She quickly backed away from the sheep. The sheep just baa-ed at her.

When she looked at her surroundings, it wasn't only a sheep, but a very large flock of sheep Quickly raised herself from the ground, she wandered among the sheeps, trying to escape from them. And from there, she can see majestic towering spires, shined by graceful moonlight. She wondered, did she just transported to another world?

As she continued to wander among the sheeps, her head suddenly bumped on something. and when she looked at it, it's a large creature with huge belly with two heads, carrying a wooden club.

"Surprise, you bitch!" one of the heads spoke to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

SeeU quickly ran away from the creature.

"Damn it, you scared her!" the right head said.

"It wasn't me, it was you who did it!" the left head replied.

"No! You did it!"

Damn, looking at the creature makes her spine chilling in fear. Better she run first than encounter that monster again.

And she bumped again for a second time, and her head hurt so much.

She just bumped on two armor-clad humans carrying axes and shields, or should i say, the bandits.

"Hey, look at what we got here" the first bandit spoke.

"A lost girl, hahahaha!" the second bandit chuckled.

"No! Please spare my life! I will give you anything!" SeeU pleaded.

"Anything? well, then give us all of you have!" the first bandit ordered.

"Okay but..." SeeU started to think how she should escape from the bandits.

"But what!?" the second bandit was slowly losing his patience.

"You have to close your eyes first!" SeeU said. the bandits looked at each other in confusion.

"What? Are you serious?" the scond bandit glared at her.

"Oh course yes" SeeU smiled awkwardly.

"Fine, fine, whatever" the first bandit sighed.

"Okay, after i say 'close your eyes', don't open it until i say 'open your eyes', got it?" SeeU explained "Now...Close your eyes!"

The bandits closed their eyes, and what else? Time for SeeU to run away from those bandits!

Unbeknownst to the bandits, SeeU has already ran away from them. Indeed, the bandits were easily got fooled by her.

"Damn it, how long we must keep our eyes shut?" the first bandit asked in impatiance.

"Keep quiet! She will tell us soon!" the first bandit replied.

Half an hour passed, and the bandits already lose their patience. They opened their eyes and bang! SeeU was nowhere to be seen.

"Aaaargh!" Damn it! She fooled us!" the second bandit shouted.

"When we get her again, we sho-"

They suddenly heard gunshots. And they spotted a group of dwarven riflemen marching towards their direction.

"Damn the bandits, slay them all!" one of the dwarves shouted.

"Oh no! the guards! they must have spotted us!" the second bandit said.

"Quick! We must get away from here!" the first bandit said as they ran away from there.

Meanwhile, after escaping from the bandits, SeeU spotted a large not far from her location. Finally, she have reached the city of mages.

Done for SeeU, now we go to Gakupo

Gakupo had a dream years ago, he woke up in a forest. And it finally became a reality. But this forest is different from the ones in his dream.

It's only him in the forest, walking alone under the night sky. Sounds of howling wolf and hooting owls were clearly heard by him.

At least he brought his mini torch light with him.

However, something unexpected happened.

A corpse of strange green-skinned creature popped up in front of him. The creature was shot by arrows on the back.

"Slaughter them all!"

Gakupo could hear someone shouting from nowhere. The shouts was followed by some inhuman screams and clashing swords.

His mind started to get confused. Is he in the middle of some kind of invisible battlefield now?

Done for Gakupo, now we go to Miku.

For the first time in her life, she never thought that she will woke up in the cage. It's a nightmare for her though.

Miku just sitting in her cage silently, staring at the sky. She can see a lot of stars in the night sky. She even noticed the iconic constellation, the Big Dipper among the stars. What a beautiful night today.

Wait a minute, what about the others?

They're already sleep in their cages

And the trolls?

Some of them wers guarding the village, while the others may possibly have go to sleep, including their blasted chieftain.

Miku's eyes slowly became sleepy. And slowly she shut her eyes gently.

That's went she heard her cage was opened.

"One, two, dree!"

The trolls just threw someone into her cage, but who?

"Damn dat boy, we spent an hour to catch him" one of the trolls spoke.

"Next time, we should lash him until he couldn't speak" another troll said as he locked the cage.

When she examined the person carefully, she knew who's this person.

It's Piko. And he's injured too.

"Piko!?"

Piko slowly raised his head.

"Miku?"

"Piko!" Miku gently placed his head on her lap "What had they done to you?"

"They chased me when i was in the woods..."

Piko could feel Miku's tears falling on his face.

"But don't worry, i'm fine" Piko assured her with a faint smile.

"But you're not fine!" Miku felt like she wants to cry.

"Hey" Piko slowly raised his hand and placed it on her cheek "Don't cry"

And for the last part for this chapter, we will travel a bit to Argus, the capital world of The Burning Legion

The Dreadlord Detheroc just received a report he just received from one of his Nathrezim agents, Sul'Daneth. And when he read the report, he was shocked by it.

"You're an elite spy of the Legion yet you and your team still unable to find that traitorous con dreadlord!?" Detheroc yelled as he slammed the report on the table "If Lord Tichondrius know about this, he'll be extremely mad, you know that!?"

"But sir, we have searched for Totechalos for thousands of days! Yet we don't know where's his current location! He seems to already know that we will hunt him soon!" Sul'Daneth explained.

"And what about his new master? Got any information?" Detheroc asked angrily.

"We still have no information about his new master, but according to one of his lackeys we recently catched, he referred his new master as The Entity, that's all" Sul'Daneth added.

"The Entity? Bah! That blasphemous entity aren't fit enough to challenge Dark Lord Sargeras!" Detheroc boasted.

"And one more thing, sir"

Detheroc's eyes narrowed.

"It seems that he are teleporting humans from another worlds to Azeroth and vice versa, but we still don't know the main reason for this" Sul'Daneth explained again.

"Teleportation? Are you sure?" Detheroc's eyes glared in suspicion.

"Yes, sir"

"That strange. Whatever, i will submit this report to Lord Tichondrius later. Dismiss now!" Detheroc said.

"Yes, sir!" Sul'Daneth gave a salute before exited the room. Varimathras then entered the room.

"Hey brother, are you free right now?" Varimathras asked.

"Yes, why?" Detheroc said.

"Balnazzar wants to play dodgeball. Care to join?" Varimathras asked again.

"Why must i say no to dodgeball, of course i am!" Detheroc replied.


	9. Encounter

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Of course, yes"

Kiyoteru was shocked. He never thought that Gandrovir is also from their homeworld too!

They're currently sitting in a tavern owned by Darren's family. After being saved from the bear, Darren brings them to the tavern for rest.

No wonder he's wearing changshan in the first place.

"I never thought i will find a Chinese man here" Kiyoteru said.

"Talking about China, i'm from Guangzhou " Gandrovir replied.

"What's your real name?"

"Gan Pingying"

"How many years since you arrived in this world?" Kiyoteru asked.

"50 years" Gandrovir answered.

"Wow, that's really a long time" Kiyoteru said.

"Indeed" Gandrovir nodded.

"Actually, how did you trapped here?" Kiyoteru asked me.

"I don't know what kind of force brings into this world until i encountered a demon named Totechalos. It was him who threw me here. I had encountered him before, he told me that he served a mysterious being known as The Entity" Gandrovir explained.

"You're a wizard, right? Then why don't you just make a portal to go home yourself?"

"Sadly, we don't have that kind of spell to do so" Gandrovir said.

"Ouch" Kiyoteru replied.

We will leave Kiyoteru and the wizard for a while i will proceed to another vocaloid...

Fukase the clown vocaloid had wandered in the dark building for hours. All of the lights in the building were off and strangely...the air was very thick, making him a bit dizzy. Luckily, he bring his torchlight along.

When he reached a large room with a glass wall, he spotted a long black-haired person in black robe about five to six feet in height, watching the black pitch sky from the glass wall.

"Excuse me, who're you?" Fukase asked.

The person didn't answered his question.

"Excuse me, who're you?" Fukase asked again, and the response also still the same.

"What's the matter with him?" he murmured.

Slowly, Fukase approached the person. When he tried to touch the guy's shoulder, the person slowly turned behind.

Fukase was shocked as he saw the guy's face. Extremely pale white skin, burnt eyelids, and a carved smile on his face. This guy's not an ordinary guy. He's a living legend of the horrors. He's...

Jeff the Killer.

"What can i help you, puny clown?" Jeff asked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Fukase quickly rushed away from him, but as he almost exited the room, the swifltly closed itself.

"No! No! It can't be!" Fukase screamed in fear and panic. He quickly turned behind and noticed Jeff walking towards him.

"Someone please rescue me!" Fukase cried as he banged the door multiple times, but his efforts were futile.

"I don't understand why're you dressed like a girl" Jeff said.

Fukase's expression slowly turning from fear to anger.

"Excuse me sir, who are you to judge my style!?" Fukase shouted in annoyed tone "At least i don't wear something creepy like you!

"Creepy is an unquestionable beauty" Jeff said.

"Unquestionable beauty? What're you freaking about!?" Fukase hissed.

"Even strange things have it's own beauty, like the red cross over there" Jeff replied as he pointed his finger towards the glass wall. And this time, Fukase saw a glowing red cross floating from a distance.

"It's beauty, isn't it?" Jeff asked.

When Fukase thinked back, he remembered when he read articles about the elevator game, especially the 'otherworld' part. And he finally realized it.

He's in the otherworld.

"This...this not our world, right?" Fukase asked in fear, his body was shaking terribly.

"Our world? Of course not! Welcome to otherworld!" Jeff answered in cheerful manner as he wrapped his arm around Fukase's shoulders and pointed his index finger towards the red cross.

"No...no...no...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Fukase quickly wake up from his dream. Luckily, it's just a nightmare.

When he looked at his surroundings, he realized that he's in a room with wooden ceiling, wall and floor.

"Where am i?" He asked himself.

He then spotted a frog like yellow creature entered the room, walking towards him.

"Ah, it looks like you're already awake" the creature said.

"Wait a minute! Who are you!?" Fukase asked in suspicion.

"Calm down, young one, i'm Keg, chief of this village, and i'm a murloc" the creature addressed himself to him.

"A murloc? I never see one in my homeworld" Fukase replied.

"Your homeworld?"

"What is this world?" Fukase asked.

"This world is Azeroth, young one" Chieftain Keg answered.

"Are murlocs the only creatures in this world?" Fukase asked again.

"What? Of course not! There are also humans as well" Chieftain Keg replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes" Chieftain Keg nodded.

A murloc huntsman quickly rushed inside the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you chieftain, but Warlord Bezzak demands that he wants to see you" the murloc huntsman said.

"Damn it, not those forest trolls again" Chieftain Keg sighed "You should rest for now, young one. I will come back after i finished my business"

"Well, if you say so" Fukase agreed as the murlocs walked away from the room.

Fukase never thought that he's in another world now. At least this world is not the otherworld of the elevator game.

Now it's time to go to Dalaran.

Things were not getting easy as Drake just dragged himself into the trouble by assaulting an elven shopkeeper. You want to know why? Drake just accused him for being an associate with the Cat Thief, shit.

"How many times i must tell you that i'm not an associate of the Cat Thief!" the elven shopkeeper yelled.

"Don't lie to me, bitch! We have proofs that you secretly aiding her in infiltrating Lordaeronian Embassy!" Drake accused him.

"What are you freaking about!? I will tell the authorities to arrest you!" the elven shopkeeper threatened.

"Who are you to threatening me? I'm a sexy paladin, you know!" Drake said.

"Like i cared! Now leave me alone!" the elven shopkeeper asked him to leave.

"Come on Drake, I think we should leave him alone" Kaito said.

"No! We never leave from here until he admits it!" Drake replied.

"But we just wasting our time here!" Kaito insisted.

"Lightdammit, didn't you know that he's trying to fool us? Look at his face!" Drake said as Kaito looked at the elf's face. An annoyed expression was clearly seen on his face.

"For the Light's sake, your friend is seriously sucks, you know that?" the elven shopkeeper.

"Okay, i believe you" Kaito said.

"By Gul'Dan's downfall, i think you have been bewitched!" Drake replied.

"Oh come on, Drake! Do you know that you have falsefully interrogating him!?" Kaito shouted.

"I'm doing this for the sake of justice!" Drake tried to justify his actions.

"Gentlemen, can you guys please shut up for a second!" the elven shopkeeper shouted.

Everyone then silenced for a minute.

"Please folks, i'm begging all of you to leave my shop before i call the authorities" the elven shopkeeper ordered.

"You should hear what he said, Drake. I don't want to risk myself getting trouble with the authorities" Bobbey said.

"Fine elf, we'll leave you alone, but my eyes will never stop watching you" Drake threatened.

"Whatever, now get out from here" the elven shopkeeper replied as they walked away from the shop.

"Now please tell me what should we do to catch the Cat Thief" Drake asked.

"No need to worry, Drake. I don't think she'll be away for now" Bobbey assured him.

As the group passed near an alley, Kaito spotted a grey-skinned winged humanoid in black pitch armour, sharp claws and hoofed legs standing in the middle of the alley. He has a bald head with pointed ears and a pair of horns. Looking at his creepy smile really made his spine chilling.

"Hey dude, what're you looking at?" Drake asked.

"Did you just see someone at the alley?" Bobbey asked.

"Yes! I did see someone! He's..."

Everyone was looking at Kaito.

"He's..."

"Just tell us already" Drake insisted.

"Don't force him, Drake" Bobbey scolded.

"He's...very creepy" Kaito answered.

"Creepy? What do you mean?" SeeU asked, half-scared.

"I know! You just have been stalked by your ex-girlfriend!" Drake suggested.

"But i don't have any ex-girlfriends before" Kaito replied.

"Admit now!"

"But i mean it!"

"Please dude, i'm concerning about your safety" Drake said.

"Come on, Drake. It's not like someone wants to kidnap me" Kaito replied.

"If you say so, then i have no reason for break someone's bones other than the Cat Thief today" Drake said again.


End file.
